Gargoyle
by Greg Allen
Summary: David has problem controling his powers, and Emma can't help him as much as she thought. So she sends him to the institiute in hopes Xavier can do something with him.
1. Default Chapter

(AN. I don't own X men evolution, or any of it's characters. It's all owned by Marvel , WB, and some other companies of lesser importance.)  
  
*****  
  
The night sky was dark with heavy rain clouds covering the moon and stoping it's light from reaching the ground, it had been raining for the last four hours. It wasn't really rain it was more like a small hurricane, strong winds, rain, lightning, and of course loud ear shattering thunder. In the middle of the storm was a small dome shaped building sticking out of the ground, barely visible if not for the lightning flashing across the sky.   
  
Insde the building was large machines and tools, and a large netal door towards the back. Past the door a loud blooding curling screams could be heard, sounding as if some one was going through hell it's self and there was no end in sight. Farther past the door was a large room with a large glass tube in the middle with fog swirling around to prevent what was going on inside. Beside it stood a large built man wearing a read armor stuit with matching helmet and Cape. He stood there with a number of scientist watching the tube.  
  
Lighning flashed filling the room with light, as well as a loud crack of thunder just as a human hand slammed on the glass from inside making every one but the man in red jump. The hand slammed the glass again, it staid pressed against the glass as it slowly begin to turn into a dark blue color. The fingers slowly began to stretch causing the person to let out a loud scream. They slowly began to come to a piont almost like claws as the skin began to harden. They slid down the glass making a painful screetching niose like someone dragging their nails agianst the blackboard.  
  
Every one covered thier ears to escape the sound, wile a smirk came visible under neath the helmet. As he stared at the glass a demon like face with red eyes slammed up against it, seeming as if it was looking directly at him. The look was that of pure hate and rage, as if the creature could kill him at the very instant if it could get out. The smirk turned into a smile as the man let out a manic laugh as the moke began to turn into a light green color.  
  
He had done it, he made the perfect regruit for his cause, with the creature by his side he would be unstople and the world would tremble before mutants. They would finaly take thier place as the true rulers of the world and mankind would be hated just as they had hated them.  
  
A sound of one of the scientist coughing to him away from his thoughts of victory. "Sorry sir, but it would be safer if you were to leave the room." The large man looked down at the scientist, demanding a reason for his words. The scientist swallowed hard before continuing. "It's just we are about to open the chamber, and we don't know if he's still the creature you saw."  
  
The man said nothing as he swirled himself around and walked out of the room, taking the scientist's warning. He wasn't sure if he had enough power to stop the beast from charging him and trying to kill him. Once he had left the room, the glass slid up and the smoke moced towards the vent. With in the mist of the smoke was a young teenage boy with black hair, laying there naked and asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The room was dark and the place was completely silent excepet for the sounds coming from the tv, and the light from the screen shinging on Kitty who was sitting on the couch in a ball. It was around midnight and every one had turned in and went to bed leving Kitty alone watching a horror movie. The movie had already bgan to get to the girl, every crack, bumb the girl shot up in alart looking around. So far she had only managed to get through only half of the movie with out jumping up and turning on the lights or turning off the tv and going to bed.  
  
While the girl sat there watching the woman on the movie go into a dark room with a shadow following behind her, Kitty was completely unaware of the shadowed figure walking up behind her. As the shadow in the movie got close to the woman the figure movedeven closer to the unspecting girl. Just as the figure grabbed the woman the figure grabbed Kitty. "Ah.. Help!" Kitty screamed aloud as she possibly could as the figure grabbed her mouth covering it preventing any more screams from coming out of the girl.  
  
Kitty sat there struckling to get free, to consumed by fear to remember she could just phaze through the person's hand and beat them ot run for help. Scott shot down the hall towards the main room. "Kitty!" He flipped the switch on to see Rogue holding Kitty who was crying and as white as the banes on Rogue's head. Kitty quickly phazed through grabbing Rogue's hand and flipping her over her shoulder like Logan had taught them to do.  
  
Rogue stood up dusting herself off while laughing at her latiest victim. "God Kitty take it easy."  
  
Kitty grabbed a pillow throwing it at Rogue as hard as she could while giving a cold look. "That wasn't funny Rogue." Rogue picked the pillow back up throwing it bak at her so fast she didn't have time to fade through it. If not for Scott quickly grabbing her arm's Kitty would shot over and gave Rogue a seriouse beatin.  
  
But it stoped when Logan came walking in. "Let her go, it'll give them both some good experience." Scott gave Logan a seriouse look as Kitty struggled to get free while Rogue gave a sly smirk at Logan's idea.  
  
But it all came to a stop when Xavier's vioce hit them all. "Rogue and Kitty stop it, Rogue apologize Kitty and both of you go to bed, I'll speek to you tomorrow Rogue." Rogue shot Kitty and ugly glare as she walked off mumbling.  
  
Scott let Kitty down turning her around looking concerned for the girl. "Are you alright Kitty?"  
  
Kitty shook her head as her complection slowly came back to her, but her vioce was still nervouse. "Ye yeah I'm fine, Thanks for coming for me."  
  
Scott gave the girl a smile. "I did what I hope you would do for me.." The let out a small chuckle with Logan let out a cough as reminding them Xavier had told them to go to bed. They didn't say anything instead the turned off the tv and lights, then headed upstairs to thier rooms.  
  
*****  
  
The sky was a lite blue with white clouds slowly easing thier away across it, and the sun shown bright down upon the city of Bayville. Scott and the others, besides Rogue road down the street heading to the institute with Kitty explaining to the other what event that took place over the weekend. While the two talked Risy pulled up beside them in her car, and Rogue sitting in the passenger seat glancing over at the group. Risty gave Scott a sly smile as she gave her gas pedal a tab or two making her car jump forward. The blew a kiss and gave a wink before stepping al the way down and leaving the red car, with Scott having the same colored face from blush.  
  
He almost started to put his foot down bu Jean elbowed him lightly in the side stoping him before he did anything, and for looking like he did when Risty blew him a kiss. Right behind the small car of Risty a long jet black Limousine drove past the group of teenagers making them forget about Risty's stunt.  
  
Risty pulled her car to a stop infront of the mansion letting Rogue out just as the Limousine pulled up behind her catching both girl's off guard. Both them looked at one another giving each other the same look as if expecting the other one to know what was going on or why the limo was there. Rogue's look turned to disapiontment when she gave the car another look. "Great, looks like another Jean Grey." Risty let out a small chuckle at Rogue knowing exactly what she was talking about sence she knew how Jean acted. Rogue closed the car door leaning in the window. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
Risty gave the girl a smile. "No problem what are firends for right?.. Just let me know how it turns out." Rogue gave a pat on the door as Risty pulled out of the driveway letting the car pull up to where she was sitting at. Rogue made her way up to the entrance not bothering to hang around to see who it was, with her luck it would be someone wrose than Jean if that was in any way possible.  
  
As she entered Xavier and Ororo exited the place giving Rogue a warm greeting. "Hi Rogue." The girl didn't bother answering instead she just threw her hand in the air not really wanting to speak around Xavier. Ororo kept walking knowing Rogue wasn't in the mood to be hapy cheerful exspecialy with Xavier around. Ever sence she scared Kitty the next morning Xavier grounded her for until wednesday. Ororo continued towards the limousine as the last of the teens pulled up giving each other the same look Rogue and Risty exchanged.  
  
The guy's stoped looking at one another when they spotted the attractive blonde woman wearing white leather step out of the limo and give Xavier a hug as he spoke. "It's great to see you again Emma."  
  
"You to Xavier.. only I wish it weren't under these terms." The woman spoke as she glanced around over to the car of teens then to the limo and back to Xavier. Jean and the other's couldn't help but noticed the way the guys were looking at the woman, it was almost as if they had never seen any woman before. The girl's quickly went into the same trance as the boys when the woman reahced into the limo helping someone out.  
  
A young tan boy with black hair, wearing a grey t-shir with a tan unbuttoned short sleeve shirt covering it and a pair of regualr jean shorts, he looked to be about 16 to 18 years old.The girl's took in every detail of the boy including the type of watch he had and the size of his blue and white Adidas shoes with ankle socks. The woman pulled the boy closer smiling while she did so, but the boy looked as if he wanted to be some where else at the moment. "Charles, this is David Draimen, He's the one we spoke about."  
  
The boy stood ther looking Ororo and Xavier over as Xavier spoke. "It's good to meet you David." Xavier reached out offering David his hand, Daviv hestitated at first before shaking it. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, but every one calls me Professor. This lovely woman beside me is Ororo Monroe."  
  
Ororo gave a smile as she reached over taking the boy's hand after a slite hesitation like Xavier had gotten. "Pleased to meet you David." He gave a nod looking at the large mansion that he was staring in the face, while the three adults talked. God this place was huge, alot bigger than he thought it would be. but still it seemed as if Emma's place was bigger. He glanced over to the group of teens in the car staring in his direction. With the way the girl's were staring he would of sweared that they had never seen another guy in their whole life.  
  
His attention was averted from the teens when he heard Emma's vioce soft vioce hit his ears sounding as if she had been calling him. "David?" He looked up at the woman as if he had completely forgotten where he was at. "Would you please grab your things and follow Ororo to your new room."  
  
David looked at Ororo then back to Emma. "Sorry Ms. Frost, right away." He slowly moved his way towards the back of the limo just as the trunk popped open. He took his suitcases out and placed them on the ground before gently closing the trunk, after he tried to grab his suitcases.  
  
One or two had managed to fall back down when he heard Ororo's vioce. "Need some help?"  
  
She slowly bent down and picked two of the suitcases off the ground. "Thank you Ms. Monroe."  
  
Ororo gave a slite smile hearing David call her Ms. Monroe, no one had called her that sence she last left the college. By now she was used to people just using her first name. "You can call me Ororo if you like." David gave a nod in responce. "If you would be as kind as to follow me, I'll show to your room. The two turned around and made thier way to the entrance leaving Emma and Xavier alone to talk. They both knew it was going to be something about David that they didn't want him to hear.  
  
Once David was inside Emma began to speek. "David does has somethings about him you should know." The woman stoped when she noticed the group of teens ease dropping from the car. Xavier glanced over sending them all a telepathic message causing them to climb out of the car with long faces and head inside. "He came from a rough life when I met him, and I explained his metamorphic power. Also how he has a hard time to control it exspecailly when he's asleep. Besides that, he doesn't really like to have physical contact with people, and he doesn't talk that much..."  
  
The woman continued to talk to Xavier unaware that David was on the second floor watching them out the window. He knew exactly what they were talking about going by the look Emma had on her face when she speeking, and how Xavier was acing towards her words. Ororo stood there watching the boy stare out the window with a sad look. "David is everything alright?"  
  
He never took his eyes from the window. "I'm fine Ms. Monroe, thanks for the concern." While he spoke he could hear Ororo softly walking over behind looking out the window over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll fit perfect around here, before tomorrow ends you'll be one of the family to the kids." David just stood there not saying anything. That was almost the same speech that Emma gave him, and thinga hardly went as well as she said they would. That being the main reason he came here, and why she had only given him two weeks to try to help him, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. By the end of the time frame he would be waiting outside with his suitcases for Emma's limousine to come pulling up to take him back to her school whitch he learned to call home.  
  
Meanwhile outside Emma climbed in the limo rolling down the window. "See you in two weeks Charles." Before Xavier could say anything Emma rolled up the window and signaled the drive to head back to her school. Xavier let out a sigh looking up to the window to see David standing there watching Emma's limo pull out on the road. He glanced back to the entrance trying to mentally prepare himself for the on sloughts of questions that were about to come when he went inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I did have the plot all worked and typed it, but for some reason I can never stick to what I wrote so this chapter might be strange, sence I'm trying to stick the plot and make inprovements at the same time.)  
  
*****  
  
David sat in his room unpacking his things and putting them away while Xavier was down stairs trying his best to answer all the questions the teens were asking about David. The normal questions, who is he, where did he come from? what were his powers? and when can we meet him? Xavier was more than happy to answer the first two bu when it came to his powers all he would say was that David metamorph like Rahne did into a wolf and werewolf. As for what he turned into he wasn't sure wither or not he should tell them or he should just let David do it. He aslo expressed the fact that David didn't like to talk much or have any physical contact.  
  
That was all Rogue needed to hear to be happy, some that kept to them self and not trying to get into people's beusness like some of others around the institute. All though she was happy hearing he wouldn't bother her, the fact that he didn't like physical contact struck her interest, seeing how she couldn't touch anyone. This was the first time though she had meet some one who choose not touch touch people on thier own.  
  
Though the fact David didn't like to talk to people that much made the other kind of down sence they were hoping to be able to talk to him and possibly become friends. The group kept talking as Rogue slipped away having more important things to do than sit around talking about the new guy. As far as she was concern she wasn't going to be up late doing homework, she had a session with Logan in the Danger Room along with Kurt and Scott. They could waist thier night doing work, she was going to waist her's sleeping.  
  
******  
  
Later that night after all the comotion the kids had made thier way down to the dinning room ready to eat and get a chance to see the new kid up close, but as luck would have it the dinner reached the table before new guy. David sat in his room in a chair prompted by the window looking out it across the grounds and over the city when Xavier spoke telepathicly. "David if you don't want to come downstairs I send you a plate up."  
  
The was a brief period of silence before David returned his answer. "No thank you Mr. Xavier I'm not hungry right now. If it's alright with you I would like to go sleep now."  
  
The group a the table glanced over to Xavier as he gave a nod along with a long face, so far it didn't look as if David was going to be around for the others to now, or for him to help him wth his powers. David on the other hand laid down facing the window not carring if he met the other kids or not, just as long as Emma came back in two weeks he didn't care about anything else.  
  
He rolled over facing the door listening to the sounds of the people downstairs talking and laughing loud enough where he could hear it through the floor/ceiling. The laughter slowly faded into nothing as his eye closed and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
The sound of the laughter, not the playfull happy laughter but more of mad, crazy, laugh coming from a maniac. David banged on the glass tube trying to get free, hoping that each punch would be the one to break the glass so he could escape. He looked around as a heavy grey smoke filled the tube and started making it hard for him to breathe, all he could do was cough and choke on the smoke. Finaly after a couple seconds the smoke got the best of him and he fell over un counscience.  
  
He awoke on the normal kot heaing nothing bu the laughter he had heard before he passed out, the laughter... The laughter was starting to get on his nervse, he threw his hands over his ears trying to stop it but it only made it louder. God make it stop! why the hel couldn't he get to stop, no matter what he tried it seemed to only grow louder. David collasped on his knees holding his ears and twisting his head trying to stop the laughter.  
  
He crawed over the heavy metal door crying out as loud as he could. "Stop it, make it stop. please." No one.. No one was even there to answer, or make the laughter that he was hearing in his head. Finally David just started banging his head up against the metal door to make it stop. Either he knocked himself out of he would kill homseld, either way that would hopefully and most likely make the maniac luaghing stop.  
  
*****  
  
"Make it stop!" Ororo eyes shot open hearing David screaming aloud in the middle of the night. She quickly shot off her bed and out the door heading to the room next to her own, meeting Scott in the hall heading the same way. The two enteres the room to see David slinging himself around in the bed wrapping himself in the cover. "Shut up!."  
  
Scott rushed over shaking the boy wildly. "Come on wake up.." He shook the boys once more completely unaware of his hand turning in to blue claws as he let out another scream. With out warning the hand shot out from the bed grabbing Scott by the neck cutting off the air to his lungs. He shook the boy again only to make David's grip tighten making Scott's face start to turn blue from lack of air. Ororo rushed over grabbing the claw trying to loosen the grip but couldn't.  
  
Jean looked on coming up with something. "Ororo move!" As soon as Ororo moved to the side David went flying off the bed dragging Scott with him. Slowly his claws turned back into his normal hand as he released Scott's neck letting the boy gasp for air.   
  
David's eyes shot open as he scooted in the corner. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say as his back hit the wall, he slowly slid his knees up hiding his face. "I'm sorry." Ororo walked over to the boy as Jean checked on Scott. She slowly moved his knees down to the floor revealing his face, completely pale with fear and flooded with tears.  
  
"I'm ok Jean." Scott said rubbing his neck trying to ease the pain that was inflicted on it. He slowly stood off the floor walking over to the corner where Ororo and David were sitting. "How is he Ororo?"  
  
Ororo looked away from the fear strucken boy to answer Scott. "He's scared to death." Scott looked down at the boy seeing exactly what Ororo ment, along with his pale face his breathing began to pick up. Ororo glanced back over placing her hand on the boy's chest. Her eyes shot open as she slung her head around to Scott. "Help me get him on the bed, Jean go get Xavier." Jean gave a nod running out the door past the crowd, but Kitty grabbed her arm making both of them fall through the floor before Jean even noticed. "Kids go back to your rooms now." The kids hesitated before leaving.  
  
Ororo turned her attention back to David who was breathing even faster. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." David kept saying over and over as Scott looked over to Ororo not exactly sure on what to do. The boy's body quickly started to cover in sweat as it began to shake out of control.  
  
Ororo gently cupped her hand over the boy's mouth and nose softly speeking to the boy. "David listen to my vioce.. I need you to calm down and take some deep breathes." Scott looked on as Ororo continued talking to the boy. "David how old are you?"  
  
David let out a gasp looking up at the woman hovering above him smiling. "I'm seventeen Ms. Monroe.." The smile on Ororo's face became bigger hearing David start talking.  
  
"Really, when's your birthday?"  
  
"May 23rd Ms. Monroe."  
  
Ororo glanced over to the doorway when Jean came walking in with Xavier right behind her, they stared at the scene of Ororo with her hands over the boys face. There was a moment of silence as Ororo felt the boy's breathing slow down. "That's great David, how do you feel now?"  
  
David waited for Ororo to remove her hands before speeking. "I'm fine now, thank you Ms. Monroe."  
  
Ororo slowly rubbed her hand across the boy's forhead and through his hair. "Don't thank me, you did the hard part.. You think you'll be alright while I step outside?" David gave a nod as Ororo slowly rose from the bed while Xavier led Scott and Jean out into the hall with Ororo easing the door closed. Once outside Scott looked over to Ororo completely suprised by the way she handled the situation, but she kept her eyes on Xavier. "By the way he recovered after, I would say that wasn't the first time he's had a Panic-Attack?"  
  
Xavier gave a nod looking at the door. "Emma said over the phone that he's had them before, three to be exact. As he did for you he just got up and kept going like nothing was wrong. He does have medication but he refuses to take it, she offered theropy instead but he gave the same answer. As for I don't you worrying about it or let it effect how you treat him, Scott, you and Jean can go to bed now. Let's just all get some sleep."  
  
Jean and Ororo gave a nod as they walked back to thier rooms, but Scott staid behind, wanting to talk about something he didn't want the others to hear. Once the two were inside Scott spoke when Xavier let out a cough. "Sorry Professor, I just wanted to ask you something... When he grabbed me his hand wasn't a hand, I mean it was but it was blue and rough, and he fingers looked more like claws not mention the strength he had." Scott rubbed his neck showing a red print as he spoke the last part.  
  
Xavier was quiet for a moment before speeking. "As I said before David is a metamorph like Rahne is, only David can't control his transformations. Second instead of a wolf he turn's into something like a gargoyle, that's not all that changes in that form he has unbelievable strength. The bad part is he can't control himself or his actions in that state. Now you see why he likes to keep to himself."  
  
Scott glanced over at the door with a sad look. "Poor kid, I feel sorry for him. Scared he'll transform and hurt the other people around him. Reminds me of Rogue not being able to be close to some one.."  
  
"I know but we'll keep trying to help them, but for now you need to help yourself to bed, school tomorrow"  
  
Scott turned around giving a wave. "Good night Professor see you tomorrow."  
  
******  
  
The following day Rogue and the other stood at the lockers grabing their books for thier first class, the whole time each of them thinking about the events that took place the night before. Rogue set her biology book in the locker and closed it to see Risty leaning against the locker beside hers with a couriouse look to her. It didn't take a geniuse to know she wanting to know who it was in the limo and what they wanted. So not to be late Rogue got straight to the piont. "It wasn't another Jean, heck it wasn't even the same gender as her. He's name David and he's newiest member to the family..."  
  
The sound of the bell cut Rogue off, but Risty knew that she would be filled in at lunch. "Cliff hanger huh? Well I'll defently have to get up with you at lunch.. see ya." The two girls turned and walked thier own way, only Risty had a slit grin on her face almost looking evil. It was kind of agrivating to know she couldn't find anything else out about the mutant at Xavier's institute for the next four hours, when she met Rogue for lunch. Although she didn't have to wait, if she wanted it bad enough she could try to sneak past Xavier's security and meet this David person.  
  
*****  
  
At the insitute David slipped out of his room wearing a white t-shirt with a blue opened short sleeve shirt over it, with a pair of blue jean shorts. He wasn't exactly sure where in the mansion he was going just as long as anyone who witnessed last nights events were no were around to talk about it or him. After the even he wasn't sure if he even wanted to stay there anymore, part of him was tempted to find a phone and just call Emma and tell her to send a car. Sure the same thing happened at her school but the kids there acted as if it never happened and continued to treat him the same way they did before. As for this place he probibly ruined any chances he had of being accepted among them even if her did manage to control his powers at will.  
  
David had managed to reach the end of the hallway and come up in the main hall at the top of the stairs, that lead straight down right to the door. If he was to just keep walking he would be out and no one would even notice, but then again where exactly would he go. A large sigh escaped his lips seeing he was stuck thier unless he truly wanted to leave, sence he didn't keep going out the door he guesses part of him wanted to stay after all.  
  
He took the first step downward when he heard Xaviers vioce in his head. "Glad to see you're staying." All David could do was stand there in fear that Xavier had managed to know what he was thinking about. How the hell could he of forgotten that he was the world's most powerful telepathic person like Emma had told him? "If you like there's still some breakfast left over, just come down stairs and take a hard right."  
  
David stood for a moment before thinking about passing up the offer, but his stomache stoped him before could. "Thank you Mr. Xavier, and I'm sorry about thinking about running away." David spoke aloud as if Xavier was right there infront of him.  
  
"It's quiet alright David, no need to oppologize." David didn't bother saying anything in repsonce, he just went down the stairs and followed Xavier's direction until he came to the dinning room where Xavier and Ororo were talking. It wasn't until he entered all the way when Hank came walking out of the kitched with a plate of food. The site of the large blue mutant caught David off guard for a brief second, fast enough where the only who noticed was Xavier. "David this Hank McCoy one of the instructors."  
  
David took a seat beside Ororo giving Hank a nod as he placed the plate infront of him. "Thank you Mr. McCoy." Hank gave a nod as he took a seat across from the table will David ran his fork around the plate. After going around six or seven times he finaly took a bite of something. The fact that every one was watching him made it hard for him to eat anything, whitch was the way he always was. While Hank started a conversation with Xavier, David took the time to look up to Ororo. "I don't know If I said this or not, but thanks for last night."  
  
Ororo looked over to the boy, not really thinking a thanks was needed. "It was nothing, I just did what anyone else would."  
  
David let out a small chuckle catching Ororo off guard, but it didn't last long. "I doubt it.... When they first started all people would was watch and hope that would be the end of me. I couldn't blame them either, after all I did manage to put one them in the hospital with my powers." Ororo sat there speechless not knowing exactly what to say. She couldn't believe people would just there and watch, and worse he didn't blame them for not helping.  
  
*******  
  
David sat in the middle of the grounds away from a couple other kids who were basicly treating him like some freak, sence he broke the one kids arm. The kids just watched in horror as his eyes turned red and his whole arm began to become blue, as he lifted Jack up against the building by his neck. Jack went to punch to get free but David grabbed his arm with blinding speeds, and twisted it until a large crack was heard over the commotion the kids were making. Jack let out a loud scream, as David's eyes flashed back to normal competely unaware of what he had done.  
  
The moment he saw the boy his eyes shot open in fear, as his heart began to race as fast it ever had. A second later David was on the ground shaking wildly and gasping for air. All the other kids just sat there watching as his body to began to sweat and his face started turning blue as he continued gaping for air. He remembered looking up at the kids trying to call for help, but all them just stood there watching looking at him like he deserved what he got. A quick glance to the boy beside him with a broken arm made David start to agree with the other kids. Maybe he did deserve what he got, he hurt the boy and other in the past. May be he should just kill over and die then no one else would get hurt by hime anymore.  
  
While he laid there unable to breathe he heard a female vioce calling out his name. "David! breathe! come on calm down and breathe David." His eyes opened to see a teenage girl with long brown hair hovering above him, her face completely consumed with fear like David's. She posistioned herself so she was sitting on his stomache holding his head in hands speaking as soft as she could to keep him from knowing she scared as hell. "David listen to my vioce... Calm down and breathe... David it's me Samantha I'm here with you.."  
  
David slowly looked the girl in the eyes as a small tear came out of them both. Almost as if he had been into some kind of trance his body became still and his breathing went back to normal. "Samantha? Why?"  
  
The girl gave a smile hearing David's vioce speeking to her, she quickly baught his head up to her heart holding the boy, not wanting to let him go. "David thank God.. Are you alright?"  
  
******  
  
"David you alright?" David jerked his head up hearing Samantha's vioce replaced by Ororo.  
  
He looked around the room trying to get a feel to where he was at. "Oh.. Yeah I'm fine Ms. Monroe.. I just need to get some fresh are if that's ok?"  
  
Ororo gave a nod standing up from her spot helping David out of his. "Come on I'll help you out." Xavier and McCoy watched as Ororo walked out of the dinning room with David leaning against her for support. 


End file.
